1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packaging and more particularly to a ceramic column grid array package formed with polymer reinforcement of the columns on a chip carrier substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramic column grid array packages are used in many high performance application specific integrated circuits and microprocessor chips. In a typical manufacturing process of bonding, assembly and test, the wire connections for a ceramic column grid array are attached near the end of the manufacturing cycle, thus minimizing handling damage. A problem with wire column grid array processing is that during printed circuit card rework, the columns on the grid array packages may come off from the package substrate side and stay behind on the printed circuit card. Multiple localized heating on the printed circuit card side to remove these columns is time and labor intensive and may damage the printed circuit card by causing land delaminations.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide an enhanced ceramic column grid array and method for mechanically stabilizing the wires of the column grid on its substrate.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an enhanced column grid array which may be reworked wherein the column grids stay with their substrate and do not remain with the printed circuit card.